Beyblade Time Rift
by WolfsTale
Summary: The once grand junior champion beybladers have now hit their late teens and their team was split up, but when the oportunity to join the senior world championship, joined by 2 new friends, comes up, how could they refuse?
1. Chapter 1  A New Season

**Beyblade; Time Rift**

Chapter 1

"I bet you're not that great." Purred a teen age girl in a nasty tone, she was once again getting herself into another argument and yet another fight.

"Is that so?" Replied a cool looking teen with grey hair, his white scarf waving in the breeze that whipped though the back alley where the teens were in a hasty tense argument.

"Yep, I bet you can't even beat me." The teen added crossing her arms and leaning back in her usual sassy manner while her long black hair fell softly between her shoulders tied back into two different pony tails, it was her usual style though they were messier than usual due to the earlier mentioned wind.

"And you're going to back this up?" the grey and blue haired teen said darkly gripping a little metal top in his gloved hand.

"No but she is!" spat the girl taking a step back to reveal another teen who'd been watching the negotiations from the shadows for a while now, feeling intimidated the first girl rushed the second before her as a human shield.

"I should really stop covering for you, Lexi…" The blue eyed, green haired teen muttered with a sigh while pulling out a metal top of her own. She didn't like covering for her friend but she was confidant in her own skills as a Beyblader, of course at this point she had not realized who she was going up against. The former leader of the infamous blade sharks and the leader of the Blade Breakers; Kai Hiwatari.

"Thanks Vera." Lexi replied in her usual gitty manner that she reserved for when she weaseled her way out of a fight and her friend into one.

Moments later both Vera and Kai stood opposite one another on the sides of a make shift ring, a wok that was the best they could do. A moment of tension broken only by Lexi's "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Tops started spinning into the rounded bowl making many whipping sounds. Neither blade hit one another but instead circled each other for what seemed like forever before Vera narrowed her eyes and her blade responded by ramming itself into its opponent, which didn't budge. Gridding her teeth Vera's anger boiled as her blade ripped at the grey metal top in front of it again but this time Kai's blade didn't just take the damage it dodged to the side and circled round using the momentum of Vera's blade against her!

Vera's darkly colored blade teetered on the side of the stadium and she gasped, it couldn't go over just yet! She had never been defeated, well at least not after going pro and she wasn't about to lose in a back alley! Unfortunately a similar thought was going through the mind of the shady character in front of her.

"Xilarlion, get back in that dish!" She barked her soft voice commanding and firm, oddly enough the beyblade obeyed. It seemed to purposefully lean inwards until it was plummeting down the side again towards Kai's awaiting blade.

It looked like a sitting duck, it really did, but upon collision Vera's Xilarlion was sent flying into the air! Much to Vera's shock Kai's blade followed in its wake knocking it from bellow putting it off balance, no she couldn't lose now! Why was he so powerful? Wait… what was that, Vera thought her sharp eyes caught sight of a creature painted on her opponent's top, a bird of some sort. As soon as she noticed it seemed her blade did to as its center began to glow a light aqua.

"No, Xilarlion enough." Immediately the blade ceased its glowing and Kai smirked, he knew he'd won and she knew it too.

"Dranznser, finish it!" he commanded and sure enough Kai's blade knocked Vera's from the bowl from underneath and the green haired girl caught it in her palm, frowning as she looked at it.

Shock riddled Lexi's eyes as she saw her friend's blade knocked from the bowl, she never lost! Ever!

"Well ref? You going to call it?" Kai asked flatly, still angered by the two teen's very presence but Lexi shook her head sure there was some mistake as she gazed at her friend for her word of wisdom and clarity in this matter, but she would not help…

"He won Lexi." Vera said softly looking at her dark cool-colored top with the image of a water horse on its center, "Dranznser huh?" She said lifting her blue eyes to face Kai who narrowed his own eyes suspiciously at his blade's name but before the confrontation go any further voices familiar to Kai but not the girls rang out in the back ground.

"Kai there you are!" It was a blond haired American boy with a cheerful expression on his face, though Kai didn't seem pleased to see him or the others following in his footsteps.

"We saw the whole thing! What a match!" A blue-haired boy yelped in excitement looking Vera over critically making her flinch away from the group and towards her trusted friend, the only other sane one… and that was saying something.

"Yeah!" Added a shaggy glasses-wearing kid

The team was talking amongst themselves excitedly and Lexi heard their names come up a long with the name of the girls. Max was the one who first arrived, Tyson was the rambunctious one and Kenny was the nerdy looking kid, easy enough to remember, not that the girls wanted to…

"I think they're talking about us, what should we do? Run?" Lexi offered her green haired partner who shrugged and took off after her as Lexi dashed from the alley and out onto the street.

"This time don't stop to do something weird." By this Vera meant pick pocketing, it was something Lexi had a terrible habit of doing, but as usual she didn't listen and paused to look around for a target.

At this Vera stopped paying attention to the path ahead and instead reprimanded her friend. By not looking where she was going she plummeted into a black haired man with Chinese fighting-style clothing, "Oof." She muttered but before she could apologize Lexi ran straight into her and sent Vera back into the Chinese-looking man again, but this time he couldn't recover and he tumbled over.

"Come on Lexi!" Vera muttered grabbing her friend's sleeve and dragging her with it along the alley as she noticed the earlier team still chasing them.

"Wait! We just want to know how you did so well against Kai!" the blue haired boy called after them while the others stopped to help the black haired teen that they called ray up to his feet again. "You ok Ray?"

"Yeah…" the pony tailed man muttered shaking his head, "You know them?"

"Something like that." Kai muttered watching Max, Tyson and Kenny bolt after the girls.

After what seemed like a life time later, Lexi and Vera took a very wrong turn and ended themselves in a dead end alley. Lexi was quickly grabbed by Max and ray had to go after Vera, who despite her tired limbs, leapt up the wall.

"Here take your stupid wallet back!" Lexi yelped throwing a leather case at ray incidentally hitting him in the head, knocking him successfully off of her friend. Vera wasn't one to abandon her friend however and hopped to the ground where moments before Ray had hit the ground with a hard thud from the unexpected impact.

"You took his wallet? Lexi!" Vera said harshly then turned to the other boys, not blocking their exit with the exception of Kai who was leaning against a wall without paying any attention. "Alright in all fairness Ninja-boy over here had a reason to follow us," she began sternly, referring to Ray, "But why on earth are you block-heads chasing us?"

"I wanted to talk to you and find out how you did so well against Kai." Tyson said re-adjusting his baseball cap that seriously needed replacing.

Vera paused and rested her forehead in her palm "you chased us like wild dogs for THAT?"

"It's how Tyson is." The blond haired American piped in

"Cuz that makes me feel better- " Vera didn't get to finish her sentence before her stomach growled, they were out of money and their manager had skipped town with the rest of their team so the two girls were broke, thank heavens their hotel was pre-paid!

"Vera will tell you about her technique if you get us dinner!" Lexi demanded and Vera prepared to argue when her stomach growled again… she guessed it was a fair trade.

With little to no argument from the other team Vera and Lexi soon found themselves in the dinner of the hotel they were staying in, shockingly the boys were there for the same reason they were, the tournament. It was a really random tournament with no teams, just one big free-for-all.

"Not sure how we missed you guys, your room's two doors down from ours!" Lexi started after stuffing her face, she was even done before the boy's glutton: Tyson.

"Well Tyson does like to sleep in." Ray laughed, completely over the earlier instance; in fact the only one who looked uncomfortable was Kai who seemed to be looking to be dismissed, though he got no such luck.

"Hey!" Tyson rebutted pathetically then turned his brown eyes at Vera and she felt herself shift uncomfortably in her seat, "Anyway, you own us a back story on how you got so good!"

"I suppose I do." The green haired, blue eyed girl smirked unevenly and even Kai seemed somewhat interested in her story, though he tried not to show it. "Well, our story started 5 years ago, my team and I were late to the world qualifying matches do to my hospitalization, so we went home empty handed, in fact we didn't even watch or listen to the world championships, instead we focused a head going into smaller tournaments and growing our power for the year we were old enough to compete in the world champion senior tournament."

"So here you are right? Makes sense you were training all these years." Max piped in

"If only it was that simple… We trained since we were little and Vera started off in the streets with nothing, this was her dream." Lexi said then covered her mouth as an icy glare was shot at her, oops, cat was out of the bag now…

"Was?" Ray echoed much to Vera's dismay; she hoped they'd missed that.

"Yeah, was." She started slowly as Tyson, Max and Kenny leaned in around her while Ray watched her with intent and Kai opened his eyes to glance in her general direction, "Our team and manager left us three days ago when we first got here. Our plan was to try and make it to the world championship as a group but they heard the minor's world champions were here and felt that they didn't stand a chance… so they dropped out leavening Lexi and me alone."

"Feh, cowards." Kai stated and leaned back in his chair fully expecting to be scolded or yelled at for insulting their team and Tyson nearly did before Vera spoke again, anger deep in her voice.

"Exactly." Surprised, most of the Blade Breakers looked at the girl who Lexi was now trying to calm, rage burned in her eyes but she didn't act upon her feelings.

"So now what are you guys going to do, since we ruined your team?" Tyson said looking at his empty plate, his shoulders slouching in guilt.

"We're going to go as far as we can on our own." Lexi said confidently, "Together We can't fail! Right Vera? Vera?"

Vera was looking straight at Tyson now, her blue eyes looking him over, "What do you mean you ruined our team?"

"We're the world champions." Kai stated plainly once again opening his eyes to look at Vera, their eyes met and the tension couldn't have been broken with a saw. The two teens had already kindled a rivalry since their little dual in the back street and they weren't about to shake hands and make up any time soon. Though despite the moment of tension both bladders turned away and refused to speak anymore that night.

Lexi on the other hand was having the time of her life, she was happy, she liked these boys, Tyson and Max especially, they had as much energy as she did and loved to party, and party they did! Ray agreed to go out on the town with them but Vera and Kai needed a little coaxing on their way. And by coaxing, I mean they needed to be dragged. But as Max said:

"It's the night before the tournament and when we've got to get serious, even against each other maybe, we may as well enjoy it!"


	2. Chapter 2 Calm Before the Storm

**Beyblade; Time Rift**

Chapter 2

"You're going to wear that out?" Lexi asked, looking at Vera's hoodie and sweat pants with a critical eye, "you must be kidding me?" Vera eyed Lexi's crimson halter top, black jacket and faded jeans with an equally critical eye before letting out a deep sigh and pulling off her hoodie to reveal a simple black tank top.

"Happy?" the green haired girl sighed and Lexi grinned brightly.

"Now I am!" with a small squeal of glee, the black haired girl pranced over to the door opening it just as Max was about to start knocking on it, "Oh, hey Max."

"Hey," he replied, looking the girls over quickly, "you guys look really great."

"Heh," Lexi smirked slightly, "just great? I'm a little disappointed with that. How about you, Vera?"

"Great is fine with me," Vera said, smirking lightly at her teammate's expression, "well, let's get going. I want to get some sleep in sometime tonight." With that, Vera walked past the two standing in the doorway and started off down the hallway.

"Wet blanket," Lexi muttered, trying hard not to laugh at her best friend and teammate's actions.

"Should we follow her?" Max asked, looking from girl to girl, "the others are waiting in the lobby for us and then we can head out."

"Alright," Lexi smiled, pale blue eyes lighting up at the prospect of having some fun, "then let's get going." Quickly, she grabbed Max's hand before dragging him off after Vera who was already waiting for them by the elevator.

"What took you three so long?" Tyson yelled once the three reached the lobby.

"Keep your pants on, dude," Lexi laughed lightly, "we just got a little held up because so many people wanted to use the elevator. You'd think some of them could use the stairs, but nope. Guess people are just lazy like that."

"Lexi," Vera sighed, "we just took the elevator."

"But we had to go down ten floors," Lexi pointed out, "most of them could have walked down the stairs since they were only going down two or three floors."

"Whatever you say," the green haired girl sighed, deciding to let the issue drop in hopes the black haired girl would drop the matter.

"Yay," Lexi cheered happily, a childlike grin on her face, "Now, where are we going?"

"Right now," Ray explained, "we're just wondering around."

"We might even find a beyblade battle going on!" Tyson cheered before leading the charge outside.

"Fun," Lexi sighed from the back of the group with Vera, "another reminder of our loser team dumping us here 'cuz they're full of chicken shit." Vera cracked a slight grin but said nothing of her friend's antics.

"Opps," Max said, apparently hearing the back haired girl's comments, "I didn't even think about that."

"It's all cool, dude," Lexi grinned, slinging an arm around the blond boy's shoulders, "I'm just kidding. Wolgan and I can't wait to get in a battle or two."

"Wolgan?" Kenny asked, "What's that?"

"My bitbeast," Lexi grinned brightly, pulling out a black and silver beyblade, "she's been my partner for a long time. Other than Vera, Wolgan is the only being I trust to watch my back." Beside her, Vera smiled slightly at her friends antics, self-consciously grabbing hold of her own beyblade.

"Where's Kai?" Ray's sudden question pulled all attention to that fact that, sometime during the discussion, Kai had taken off by himself.

"Should we be worried?" Lexi asked Max, pale blue eyes wide and questioning. Vera nodded, also wondering the same thing.

"Not really," Max smiled brightly, trying to brush Lexi's concerns and Vera's curiosity, "he does this all the time. The last time he vanished, we met you guys."

"Kai can take care of himself," Tyson agreed, "so there's no need to worry about that guy." The girls blinked several times, digesting the information before Lexi grinned brightly.

"Alright then, if you guys say so," Lexi grinned brightly, "if Kai's nothing to worry about, then we can worry about finding something fun to do!"

"I couldn't agree more," Tyson grinned, smile matching the one on the girl's face.

"Lexi's sure something," Max commented as the group watched Tyson and Lexi take off ahead of them.

"She does tend to live for the moment, doesn't she," Vera smirked before following after the pair, "she's been like that ever since I first met her."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Lexi suddenly yelled, stopping so suddenly that Tyson piled into her. The two landed on the ground with a small thud, letting out matching groans of pain.

"I think I broke something," Tyson voiced as the rest of the group ran over to the pair.

"I'm going to break some of your bones if you don't get off of me," Lexi hissed, glaring up at the baseball cap wearing teen, "so get off of me!"

"Yipe!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping up as soon as he saw the dark intent in the girl's eyes.

"I'll help you up," Max smiled down at Lexi, extending a hand once Tyson was off of her.

"Thanks!" Lexi grinned brightly at the blond boy as Vera looked her over quickly, assessing for damages.

"No more running off," Vera sighed, wrapping Lexi's forehead lightly with her knuckles, "got it? We're in a hard enough spot with the rest of our team ditching us, we don't need one of us being hurt on top of that."

"Sorry, Vera," Lexi mumbled, looking down at the ground, "I'll be more careful next time."

"Good," the green haired teen nodded once before patting Lexi's head as a silent way of telling her not to be so sad, "now, are we going to get going or can I go back to our hotel room and sleep?"

"Right!" Lexi said, quickly recovering from her moment of depression. Vera fought the urge to sigh at how simple minded her friend could be sometimes smiling lightly with the knowledge that Lexi didn't always act in such a manor.

"Looks like a party up ahead," Vera commented after several minutes of walking, nodding her head in the direction of flashing neon lights and a long line up of teens outside a fairly large building.

"Wanna check it out?" Lexi grinned brightly before grabbing hold of Vera's arm and running off in the direction of the group, the boys following after the girls as quickly as they could.

"What's this line for?" Max asked a group of teens huddled at the end of the line. One of the boys looked first at Max before scanning over the rest of the group. The boy's eyes stopped on Vera and Lexi, neither of whom looked all that happy with the attention.

"We're waiting for the doors of this place to open," a girl in the group explained, shoving the boy as if to tell him to stop looking at other girls, "there's an awesome band playing here tonight. You'd have to be crazy to know about them and not be here."

"What band?" Lexi asked, looking to the front of the line and back, "and it looks like the doors just opened."

"Sweet!" another female member of the unnamed group cried happily, bouncing up and down with glee, "I finally get to see Super Joy live!"

"Super Joy?" Lexi asked the girl, "as in THE Super Joy?" The girl nodded quickly before Lexi joined her in happy squeals of glee.

"Super Joy?" Vera questioned, "Isn't that the band you're obsessed with?"

"Yes," Lexi grinned before turning all her attention to Vera and the boys, "please let me see this, please, I'm begging you." Lexi fell to her knees, hands clasped tightly in front of her as she begged.

"Fine," Vera sighed, "but only because you'd make my life miserable with your sulking if I didn't give in."

"I don't sulk," Lexi huffed, insulted slightly, "when have I ever sulked?"

"When we were fifteen and you found the guy you were crushing on making out with one of our former teammate," the green haired teen sighed, "and that's just for starters."

"Fine," the black haired teen pouted slightly, "so, I can go, right? What time are you going to want me back in the hotel room by?"

"Before midnight," Vera nodded before starting to walk away from Lexi.

"If it's alright," Max suddenly voiced, "I think I'll stay here. I've heard some things about this band, so I kind of want to hear if they're as good as there supposed to be."

"It's your life," Vera shrugged, "do whatever you want." Tyson, Ray, and Kenney nodded in agreement and Max grinned brightly before he and Lexi joined the line of waiting teenagers.

"See you guys later!" Lexi called, waving brightly as the line started moving.

"Let's get going," Vera sighed, eyeing the rest of the boys and knowing that she could easily escape from them so that she could return to her hotel room and get some sleep.

"So, how long have you and Vera known each other?" Max asked Lexi as the two slowly got closer to the front entrance.

"Since we were really little," Lexi shrugged slightly, "maybe six or so. Vera got caught shoplifting or something and they brought her to the orphanage I was at. I caught her trying to escape on night and made her a deal. If she got me out of there, I'd help her in any way I could, be it in beyblade or simply by lifting someone's wallet. Heh, I always was good at stealing things."

"What do you mean?" the blond boy asked.

"Back at the orphanage, I was always lifting things form the nuns running the place," Lexi laughed, "it wasn't anything big, just simple things that always seem so important to little kids, like candy or something like that."

"Why were you two in an orphanage?" Max asked, wincing slightly as he noticed Lexi's hurt expression.

"I can't really tell you why Vera was there, that's her story, not mine," she sighed after a moment, "but I was there 'cuz my Mom died when I was really little and my Dad didn't want me. I mean, not body knew who he was, and all my Mom ever said what that he wouldn't want me. Not to mention nobody knew who he was."

"I'm sorry," Max said, unsure of how he should comfort the girl.

"It's all good," Lexi grinned brightly at him, causing the boy to blush slightly at her happy grin, "I can't remember my Mom, and clearly I don't know my Dad. It's one of those 'can't miss what you did have' situations." Max opened his mouth to ask more, but they reached the door and after a quick once over by the bouncer they were let in.

"Your back," Vera smirked several hours later, not even bothering to look up from her book at her best friend. Vera had known Lexi for long enough to know that the black haired girl was grinning brightly and skipping ever so slightly after getting to see one off her favourite bands live.

"It was so awesome," Lexi gushed, flopping down on Vera's bed, "you should have been there, Ve!"

"Ve?" the green haired girl quoted, one lone green eyebrow rising while she kept her eyes trained on her book, "what's up with the nickname?"

"Opps," Lexi grinned before launching into a long, in-depth account of her night until she eventually fell asleep. Vera sighed slightly before smiling lightly.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself, Lexi," Vera said softly, patting her friend's hair gently before leaning over to turn off her light and set the alarm. Moving over what was supposed to be Lexi's bed, Vera curled up under the covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 And the Sun Comes Dancing In

**Beyblade; Time Rift**

Chapter 3

Sun shone rudely through the nearly transparent curtains of the plain but nice hotel room where the beyblade girls had been staying for the past 3 days, it seemed it was finally time for the fateful reason they were there. They didn't even really want to compete anymore but they felt if they skipped out like their teammates did then they'd be no better than those cowards. Lord the curtains really didn't do their job!

Blue eyes opened disdainfully against the blinding white light made reddish-pink by the lightly shaded curtains and they glanced around the room readjusting to the light of the waking world, to her right her friend slept on and to her left the owner of the pair of eyes was told that it was not yet time to wake her and so she let her be.

With a quick stretch and a yawn Vera got to her feet slipping on comfortable clothing that she would change out of later, but for now they'd do. Reluctantly the green haired girl opened the curtains and squinted her eyes; how Lexi slept through such light she would never know. Anyway the pale Russian x Japanese girl walked out onto the balcony and could see the sun still low in the sky silloetting the city's buildings against its majesty.

In fact Vera was so distracted that when a simple "You're up early" nearly made her leap over the balcony's edge. She knew she had objected to the idea of an elevator the night before but leaping down 10 stories wasn't exactly the way to go either.

Looking over her shoulder Vera was surprised to see the greyish blue haired boy from yesterday that had disappeared before their romp in the city's night life.

"Good morning to you too, Kai, was it?" She said trying to sound calm

"Morning." He muttered and turned to ignore her, but Vera caught him in conversation again

"I thought your group was two doors down, not in the one right beside us." She said suspiciously, but Kai being Kai had the answer

"Mr. Dickenson is staying in this room with Tyson's grandfather; I didn't feel like listening to the little group squeal like school girls just because they met some other run-of-the-mill beybladers like they do every turnoment" He retorted, clearly he wasn't the type for company, but Vera wasn't one to take insult from words like that, he'd see how run-of-the-mill they were soon enough.

"Fair enough I suppose." She'd have said more, but it was early morning and she couldn't be bothered, her snake tongue hadn't woken up just yet.

The two teens didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the morning, they just calmly stood on the balcony seeming to enjoy the surreal moment, like a modern dream, though the city wasn't really their favourite place it was best to feel peace where you could get it…

"Kai! You actually did come back last night!"

For as long as you could get it…

"Where else would I go, Tyson?" The irritated team captain said rolling his eyes irritably and exiting the balcony in between Tyson and Vera to hide inside again.

"Good morning Tyson." Vera said with a bubbly, amused, smile creased on her surprisingly feminine face, he was helpless against her and the rosy sun on her hair and face did not help. For once the blue haired boy was speechless, his checks reddening in embarrassment.

Vera wasn't a dense girl she knew what others were thinking most of the time, but she chose very well to ignore what was going on, he'd get bored of her intolerance soon enough. Or rather he'd see what she was really like and that would turn him away, it always did, she was too cold for other's liking. She hadn't made a real bond with anyone since she was a child really.

Hearing stirring inside the room Vera nodded her farewell to Tyson, who was still struck dumb on the balcony, and headed inside.

"come on Lexi, time to move out." Vera said gently shaking her friend's shoulder, but Lexi wasn't responsive, in fact she was quite anti-productive, She rolled over and grumbled a bit. Upon the second shake she spoke,

"Let me sleep Ve…"

"Get up Lexi!" Vera hissed and shook her again, never the less Lexi ignore her. "Alright, your way it is."

Well now you've never seen someone get out of bed and dressed so fast in your life! Lexi knew what that sentence meant, the last time Vera said that the green haired girl ripped the covers off of lexi and poured a freezing jug of ice water all over her… with the windows open… in the middle of the winter.

"That's what I thought." Vera said with a devilish smile waiting at the door for her friend to join her. In one hand she held her own beyblade and in the other she held Lexi's, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Lexi yelped excitedly, once she was awake she was wide awake, the only problem was getting her that way. There was no in-between for this girl! "Let the best blader win!"

By this Lexi was referring to how the tournament was a free-for-all and even Lexi and Vera may end up going against one another.

Finally getting to the meeting hall Lexi found she was in block D where she would first face a few no name people, she'd do fine but the place of concern was when they got to the semi finals. She would no doubt make it that far and likely so would her presumed opponent: Ray! That was quite the turn out! And on top of that she would face Kai or Max next even if she beat Ray!

Vera looked over at Lexi but the pretty black haired girl, with darker blue eyes than Vera's, showed no sign of being even remotely nervous, she was just excited.

Vera then turned her attention to her block, block A. She was going to be against a guy named Michel in the semi-finals and if she beat that twit she'd be up against Tyson if he could beat his opponent, a new comer named Cody.

The green haired girl looked a little concentrated until her friend put her arm around her and smiled as bright as ever, their bond couldn't be broken! They'd see each other in the championship and then they'd go on into the world finals in the same team!

"Hey look, Vera, the first match is starting, who is it?" She asked as Vera was holding the rocher for today's events, "And can we go watch?" She pleaded in curiosity.

"Oh alright we'll go look." Vera laughed, "our matches aren't until 1:00 and 3:00."

In this tournament their were matches, or rounds held every hour and Vera, being in block A, was to go at 1:00 and Lexi was to go at 3:00.

"Oh looky!" Lexi jumped excitedly pointing in a child like manner towards the blond American boy blading bellow, she'd already spotted Max and was running off towards him to watch from a closer vantage point

"Lexi!" Vera called after her fearing the worst, but she made her way their calmly.

At a higher vantage point Vera settled herself near a familiar black long-haired boy who was likewise watching the matches. From this point Vera could see: Max's match, Lexi and even the match on the far side… a short lived match dominated by a cool-looking teen with a stern face.

"You guys didn't call yourselves the blade breakers for nothing, I think kai just broke someone's blade." She muttered in Ray's general direction.

"He's the only one of us that would actually do something like that. I guess old habbits die hard."

"Old habbits?"

"Yeah Kai was once the leader of a bey-gang called the beysharks."

"He's THAT Kai? Yikes." Vera had heard stories about her friend's blades being stolen by the Beysharks and she'd even had a run-in with one of the goons, a run-in he wouldn't soon forget. In fact if he saw her today and didn't recognise her she'd be insulted.

A few hours passed and Vera was growing fond of Ray's company but it was her turn in the ring, so with a reluctant 'see you later' Vera was headed for the ring. Needless to say she had little to no trouble in dominating the compotition without the assistance of her bit-beast, something he wasn't pleased with, he'd have preferred to have his fun, but Vera reassured him that he would soon enough.

Exiting the arena Vera's triumph was met with an overly energetic glomp from Lexi.

"Hello and I love you too." Vera laughed in a good mood, "How about we go get some food while waiting for your match?" She added in a sweet suggesting tone when another voice bursted in

"Great idea!"

It was Tyson, he'd betten his block too, behind him Max shrugged and Kai followed behind, presumably trying to keep the duo out of trouble.

"You weren't exactly invited." Vera said selfishly, though she did have a good point.

"Vera don't be mean it's not like we have to pay for them, in fact you can come if you pay!" Lexi laughed in her usual manipulative voice.

"Alright our food bill's payed for by mr. Dickenson anyway." Max laughed and the three happier bladders were skipping off a head of Vera and Kai.

"We'd better follow them." Kai and Vera said in unison, looking at each other in slight alarm, their rivalry hadn't died down just yet and having the same thought was not something to be proud of at this point. With an awkward cough Kai took off first after the trio who'd already managed to pick out a nearby restaurant.

Catching up Vera looked at the place and gasped, "Are you trying to break poor mr. Dikenson?"

"I don't think that's possible." It was ray's voice, he hadn't been with them earlier due to a match of his own, but he'd caught up now.

"I see…" Vera was still uncomfortable using someone else's money but the others, even Lexi, didn't seem effected in the least, so she went with the flow, and, shockingly, I know, she enjoyed herself. For once she opened up slightly. Tyson seemed more interested than ever but she continued to ignore it, talking with Ray or Kai instead as Max's time was mostly occupied by Lexi's hundred thousand questions. It had started out as a game of 20 questions but now it was just Lexi blurting out questions that poor max didn't have time to answer.

Soon enough the lunch came to an end and it was finally Lexi's turn in the arena, one person gave her a very, very, slight difficulty but otherwise she dominated like the rest of the rag-tag team had in their matches. It was really like a surreal dream, but it all had to end soon, the finals were rapidly approaching… in fact the morning would bring Lexi's first match against Ray, how she'd do, no one could say, but one thing was certain, one thing that troubled Vera… Ray had his game face on the moment the sun fell, he wouldn't give up his title or his legacy that easily, even to a new found friend.


End file.
